The Lives We Take For Granted
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH
1. Chapter 1

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter One**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**Spoilers: **None that I'm aware of but let me know if there is :)

**Pairings: **BxB, AxH

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones or any of the characters.

**A/N: **I apologise in advance if any of the characters are OOC.

* * *

You're pregnant. Those two words had been running through Brennan's mind since her doctor had told her the previous afternoon. Not even an unidentified set of remains down in limbo could stop her mind from wandering.

It was now lunchtime and Brennan had been down in limbo for almost two hours and forty-five minutes. Angela walked in to find Brennan hunched over the remains she was studying. "Sweetie don't tell me you've been down here since you got here?"

Brennan didn't look up from the remains. Brennan's silence gave Angela her answer. Angela stood next to Brennan. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

"I'm worried about Booth, that's all."

"Bren, we're all worried about Booth too but that's not what's going on in your head."

Brennan sighed as she placed the mandible back on the table and turned to face Angela. Looking at the ground Brennan collected her thoughts. She sighed and looked up to Angela, "I'm pregnant Ange."

"That's awesome Bren, how far along are you?"

"Yes it should be but it's not. I'm seven weeks."

"Oh Sweetie, everything's gonna be okay."

"How? I can't see everything being okay, Booth's undercover, I'm carrying his child and I want to tell him so much it hurts. I can't do this on my own not without him."

"You won't be going through this on your own Bren we're all here for you."

Brennan tried to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. A sob escaped from her lips and several tears fell from Brennan's eyes. Angela immediately noticed the change in her friend and pulled her into a hug.

After Brennan had calmed down Angela let go of her, "I'm going to go tell Cam that you're not feeling too good so go to your office and grab your stuff and I'll take you home."

"Angela I am perfectly fine there is no need for me to go home now."

"Bren don't argue me on this, please."

"Okay," agreed Brennan dejectedly.

* * *

"Ange you can go home, I'm fine."

Angela ignored Brennan and walked into the kitchen. She stopped in front of the fridge and pulled out a tub of choc chip cookie dough ice cream. Angela grabbed two spoons before she walked into the living room where Brennan was.

"Sit down Sweetie, we're having a girls night," said Angela as she sat down on the carpet in front of the coffee table and handed Brennan one of the spoons.

"Ange all I want to do tonight is go to bed and sleep."

"Sweetie what you need right now is Booth and we both know that's not possible and I'm the next best thing so that's why I'm here."

Brennan was quiet as she sat down next to Angela and dug her spoon into the ice cream which now sat in front of the pair on the coffee table. The pair had eaten several spoonfuls of ice cream before either spoke again.

"This ice cream is really good Sweetie, where did you get it from?" asked Angela.

"I got it from a gourmet ice cream shop around the corner."

"Well it's real good so you have to take me there sometime."

"Yeah, there is a large selection of flavours which is why I like to go there."

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I was planning on spending my weekend at the lab working on remains from bone storage."

"Sweetie the Limbo remains can wait until next week, come spend the weekend with us I'm sure Jack won't mind."

"Angela the weekend is your time to spend with Hodgins, I don't want to interrupt."

"Jack won't mind."

"But won't he ask why I'm with the two of you?"

"If he asks we can tell him that you're feeling lonely without Booth."

"He won't believe that."

"Sweetie I can't let you spend excessive amounts of time at the lab, I can't let you risk losing the baby."

Brennan agreed with Angela's reasoning but that didn't mean she was happy with it.

The pair talked while they finished the tub of ice cream.

* * *

"It's late Ange, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, I think I'll crash here tonight."

"Yes that's okay."

"Is the bed in the guest room made up?"

"Yes it is, I'll grab you an extra blanket it's been quite cold here the last couple of nights."

Angela followed Brennan to the cupboard in the hall who then opened the cupboard and pulled out a blanket. Angela took the blanket from Brennan.

"Night Sweetie."

"Night Ange."

The pair hugged then Angela watched as Brennan walked into her room. After Brennan's door shut Angela turned to the guest room and walked in. Angela closed the door then walked over to the bed and sat down.

Angela pulled out her phone to send a message to Hodgins.

_im staying at Bren's tonite  
_  
_ok. how is she going?  
_  
_shes coping for now. oh and Bren's going to spend the wkend with us  
_  
_that's fine. talk to you in the morning. xxx  
_

_i'll be home after i've dropped Bren off at the lab. xxx_

* * *

Brennan woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She climbed out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to find Angela standing in front of the stove.

"Morning Sweetie, I decided to make breakfast for us."

"Thank you Angela."

"Why don't you go sit down at the table and I'll bring it over when it's ready."

"But Ange..."

"Bren don't argue with me, just sit down."

Brennan sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She sat there and watched as Angela finished cooking their breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine for now, I haven't started to feel nauseous until later in the morning so today shouldn't be any different."

Several minutes later Angela placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice down in front of Brennan. Angela sat down next to Brennan. It wasn't until Angela was about to start eating that she noticed that Brennan hadn't noticed that her food was in front of her.

"Sweetie your food's getting cold," Angela got no response from Brennan, "Bren," still no response. "Brennan," said Angela as she gently placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"What?" asked Brennan slightly dazed.

"You were off in a whole other world just then."

"I haven't left this room."

"Sweetie I meant your mind, what were you thinking about?"

"If Booth dies while underco..."

"Bren please don't think like that. Booth is going to come home. Do you understand me Bren?"

"You can't say that Ange. Booth is undercover in a gang, if they find out he's FBI they'll kill him."

"This is Booth we're talking about here Sweetie. They won't find out that he's undercover."

"Are you sure Ange?"

"Yes I'm sure, am I ever wrong?"

"In the past you have always been correct in situations involving Booth."

"Good now eat your breakfast before it gets too cold."

* * *

Angela dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian before she went home to get ready for her day at work.

As she attempted to finish the paperwork she hadn't finished the previous day Brennan was interrupted by Agent Perotta. Agent Perotta was Booth's replacement while he was undercover and was picked purely because there was no other agent willing to work with Brennan.

"Good morning Dr Brennan."

"Good morning Agent Perotta, do we have a case?"

"Yes we do. Two bodies were uncovered in a shallow grave outside one of the empty FBI warehouses."

Brennan stared out the window and was unusually quiet during the drive to the crime scene and Agent Perotta was a little bit worried for the woman sitting next to her.

"Are you okay Dr Brennan?"

"I'm fine Agent Perotta thanks for asking."

"You don't seem fine. I've noticed that you've been quiet since we left the Jeffersonian and you've been stating out the window."

"There's nothing wrong, I was just thinking."

The pair were both quiet for the rest of the drive to the crime scene.

Brennan began her preliminary examination of the remains while Agent Perotta was interviewing the couple who found the two bodies. She found it difficult to work without Booth's hovering, she really missed it.

After Agent Perotta had finished interviewing the couple. She walked over to Brennan who was still kneeling next to the remains. Brennan looked up from the remains as Agent Perotta stopped next to her.

"What do you have for me?"

"This one here," Brennan pointed to the body on the left, "is female approximately twenty-five to thirty years old. The other victim is male with the same approximate age. All animal activity occurred post-mortem. I am unable to determine the cause of death."

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"Yes, I will be able to tell you more back at the lab."

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you like this, let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Two**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **Thank you for all the alerts :) So here's Chapter Two featuring all our favourites including the one and only Special Agent Studly.

* * *

When Angela got to the lab the next morning she found Brennan up on the forensics platform hunched over one of the sets of remains that were brought in the day before. One of the interns, Wendell, was also looking over the same set of remains.

Angela swiped her ID through the reader and ascended the steps of the platform. She stopped next to Brennan. She was going to ask how Brennan was feeling after she had dropped her off at the lab earlier but then decided not to seeing as Wendell was there.

"Morning Wendell."

"Morning Angela."

"Hey Bren do you know where Jack is?"

"I believe he should be identifying the particulates found on the remains."

"Okay thanks," replied Angela

Angela walked over to Hodgins who was looking down a microscope.

"You weren't home when I got there this morning."

Hodgins turned around and walked over to Angela when he heard her voice. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry Babe, I came into the lab early this morning."

"Okay."

"So do you wanna tell me why Brennan is spending the weekend with us?"

"She misses Booth and she wants to spend her whole weekend working which isn't the best thing for her right now."

The ever sceptical Hodgins saw right through Angela's lie. "That's not the real reason Angie."

Angela sighed in defeat. She had to hand it to Brennan, she was right about Hodgins not believing her. "I know you want to know the real reason Jack but I don't have the right to tell you. You'll find out when Brennan is ready to tell everyone."

**

* * *

**

Back on the forensics platform, Brennan and Wendell had found all they could from the remains with the remaining flesh still attached to the bones. "Mr Bray could you remove the remaining flesh when Dr Saroyan has finished."

"Sure thing Dr Brennan."

Brennan removed her gloves and left the platform headed towards the female restroom. She was feeling nauseous so her pace was faster than normal but not too fast so as to attract unwanted attention to herself.

Brennan had closed and locked the stall door before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She flushed the toilet then exited the stall.

As the water flowed from the faucet Brennan cupped her hands under the running water. She raised her cupped hands to her mouth to rinse away the lingering taste of vomit. Brennan splashed some water on her face then turned the tap off. After turning the tap off Brennan dried her hands and face then went back to her work.

**

* * *

**

The Squints were all up on the platform updating Agent Perotta on what they had found so far.

"Insect activity puts time of death, for both victims, at four days ago. I was also able to determine that both victims died elsewhere before they were buried at the warehouse. I haven't been able to narrow down the location yet."

"Thank you Hodgins. How did the two victims die?"

Brennan let Wendell answer Agent Perotta's question as a test of his abilities.

"Well the female was shot in the chest, the bullet has nicked the ribs here and here and has lodged itself in the scapula." Wendell pointed to the marks on the ribs and the scapula. "Unlike the female, the male victim has sustained a gunshot to the left temporal bone. If I had to guess this was a murder suicide, the male killed the female then took his own life."

"We do not speculate Mr Bray. That may well be the case but they would not have been able transport themselves from where they died to where we found them."

"You're right Dr Brennan."

"Have you got the toxicology results yet Dr Saroyan?"

"No I haven't. You can remove the flesh now Mr Bray."

"Thank you Dr Saroyan," replied Wendell.

**

* * *

**

It was almost lunchtime when Brennan began to make her way back to her office. Brennan had just sat down at her desk when Agent Perotta walked in.

"Dr Brennan."

Brennan looked over to the female agent.

"What can I do for you Agent Perotta?"

"I hear you tried to contact Booth."

"Yes that is correct however, the agent I talked to wouldn't let me."

"Do you want me to see what I can do? I may be able to get you in contact with him."

"Its fine Agent Perotta, you don't have to."

"I'm guessing the reason is pretty important otherwise you wouldn't have tried to contact him, am I right?"

Brennan nodded her head, "Yes it is very important."

"I'll see what I can do and I'll get back to you."

Brennan was typing away at her computer when Angela walked in and sat down in one of the chairs on front of her desk. Angela sat there patiently until Brennan looked up at her.

"Angela the skulls aren't ready for you to do a reconstruction."

"I know that's not why I'm here. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Still feeling a bit nauseous?"

Brennan nodded her head in reply.

"Okay well you need to eat, which is why I bought you these," Angela placed a box of crackers in front of Brennan on her desk.

"Thanks Ange," a small grateful smile graced Brennan's lips.

"You don't have to eat all of them but promise me you'll eat some."

"I promise."

Angela smiled and turned to leave her friends office.

**

* * *

**

Late that afternoon Brennan walked into Angela's office where she found her friend sitting at her desk. Brennan sat down in front of Angela.

"Hey Sweetie, I got a hit with the sketches on the missing persons database. The male is Dean Pearson, twenty-seven, and the female is Jessie Pearson, twenty-six. They were both reported missing five days ago by friend Aaron Griffith."

"Agent Perotta is going to want to know this, this Aaron Griffith may be a suspect."

"Sweetie go home."

"I need to get this information to Agent Perotta."

"Then will you go home?"

"Yes Angela I will."

**

* * *

**

Carrying the folder containing the results from the Jeffersonian, Brennan walked into Agent Perotta's office. The agent looked up from the file she was reading.

"Dr Brennan I was about to head over to the Jeffersonian and collect what your team has discovered."

"Angela ran her reconstructions through the missing persons database and got an ID. The victims are Dean Pearson, twenty-seven and Jessie Pearson, twenty-six. Five days ago they were both reported missing by friend Aaron Griffith."

"Thank you Dr Brennan. Is there anything else?"

"Not at the present moment, Dr Saroyan still hasn't got the toxicology results yet."

"Okay, do you want to come with me to interview Aaron Griffith?"

"I can't, I have a personal commitment that I can't ignore," lied Brennan.

"Are you sure? I know you are adamant about going out in the field."

'_I said I can't so why is she asking me again?_' Brennan responded to the other woman's question "Like I said before I have a personal commitment."

Brennan placed the folder on Agent Perotta's. She was about to leave when she was stopped.

"Dr Brennan, before you leave, I was able to get you a number for you to contact Booth."

Agent Perotta handed Brennan a post it note with a cell phone number written on it.

"Thank you," Brennan gave Agent Perotta a small grateful smile.

**

* * *

**

Brennan stood in front of her mum's grave. There were fresh flowers lying against the headstone, Brennan assumed her father had been there recently.

"Mom I really wish you were here right now. Booth and I, we're having a baby and he's not here. He's undercover on a mission that could get him killed. I don't know what to do," said Brennan, her voice thick with emotion. "I can only hope that I can be as good to my child as you were to me. There are so many questions that I have, if you were still here I would ask you but I could always as Dad."

Brennan stood silently by her mother's grave for some time. It had just started raining when she said goodbye to her Mom.

**

* * *

**

Brennan grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table and lied down across the middle of the bed. The post it note that Agent Perotta had given her earlier was still in her pocket. The number written on the note was everything that Brennan had wanted over the last couple of days. Brennan pulled the note out of her pocket and entered the number into her cell, she hesitated before she pressed the call button and lifted the phone to her ear.

_"This is Danny,"_ Booth answered after the third ring, his Philly accent heavy in his voice.

"Hey."

_"Bones?"_ replied Booth, slightly unsure.

"Yeah it's me," a smile made its way onto Brennan's lips.

_"How are you going?"  
_  
"I miss you."

_"I miss you too Bones. So why did ya call? It must be important otherwise you wouldn't have."  
_  
"I...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: **That's Chapter Two, let me know what you think. :) Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger. Oh and reviews would be nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Three**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**Warnings: **Um there is a bit of a torture scene in this chapter but it's not worse than in _The Killer in the Concrete_

**A/N: **I would like to say thank you to my beta _dr. tempe bones_. Thank you to all those who reviewed Chapter 2. Finally I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story and for all the alerts I have received.

* * *

Booth was silent for a couple of minutes, processing what Brennan had just told him. _"You're pregnant?"_

"Yes, I'm seven weeks."

_"Oh wow Bones, a baby. You have no idea how happy I am. Does anyone else know?"_ replied Booth, Brennan could hear Booths smile through the phone.

"I had to tell Angela," Brennan paused, "I'm scared Booth."

_"Temperance its okay to be scared when you're a first time mother."_

"That's not what I'm scared about. I'm scared about losing you, I do not know what I would do if I lost you."

_"You're not going to lose me Bones. I'm sure Angela has probably told you that ready."_

"Yes she has told me but I cannot stop this irrational fear that I am feeling."

_"If I was there Bones I would pull you into my arms and make you forget all your fears."_

"Thank you Booth."

Booth and Brennan spoke to each other well into the night. Brennan was more than happy to be speaking to Booth. Both were glad to hear the others voice.

While they were talking Brennan told Booth how Parker was doing at school. Including how Brennan had helped Parker with his science project over the past weekend. Booth could not have been happier that Rebecca was letting Brennan help Parker. After talking about Parker, the pair talked about anything and everything that came to mind.

* * *

_Big C, the leader of the gang Booth infiltrated, signalled to his henchmen to hang Booth from the ceiling by his bound hands. His feet were barely touching the ground but Booth hid the pain that being hung caused very well. A single bright fluorescent light hung from the ceiling above Booth, casting a circle of light on dark carpet of the floor._

"_You're not Danny Dematto, that much I know," were Big C's first words from the darkness behind Booth. "I also know that you work for the FBI," Big C was now in front of Booth, still in the dark. "Do you have anything to say to that?"_

_Booth remained quiet with a neutral expression on his face. He was strong and there was nothing that these men could do to him to make him crack. Despite not responding to Big C's question Booth still received several blows to the head and face._

"_You gonna answer my question Agent Booth?"_

_"I see Fisty-McFists here likes to use his fists."_

_Booth's cocky remark put him on the receiving end of a swift kick to the ribs. Anyone else in this situation would have visibly winced in pain._

_The menacing voice of Big C came from Booth's left. "Do you see the problem I have?" Big C paused as he began to walk around the room, whilst he continued to interrogate Booth. "I'm the leader of _The Barstoons_ and the last thing I want is the FBI snooping around. Why are you here and what does the FBI want with me and my gang?"_

_Booth didn't respond so Big C snapped his fingers and the other henchman walked over to Booth. A taser was shoved into Booth's back. He couldn't control his body's automatic response to the volts coursing through his body._

Brennan bolted upright in bed, "Booth!" Her heart rate and breathing were both accelerated. Tears spilled from her eyes rolling down her cheeks and dripped off her chin onto the sheets below.

When Brennan realised it was just a nightmare she laid back down on the bed, trying to calm herself and get back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later Brennan was still awake so she decided to immerse herself in the fictional world of her latest novel. Before Booth and Brennan's relationship became more that just platonic; her characters, Andy and Kathy, were Brennan's way of dealing with the frustration she felt as a result of not being with Booth. But, now the characters were a way for Brennan to deal with the separation from Booth.

Brennan climbed out of bed and made her way to the living room to grab her laptop. Once she retrieved her laptop, Brennan padded her way back down the hall to her bedroom. The anthropologist sat down on her queen sized bed, her back resting against the headboard and her lower half covered by the blanket.

Despite all the angst and irrational fear in her own life, the lives of Kathy and Andy were the complete opposite, her characters were happy. If this were like any other time that Brennan had sat down to work on her book whilst Booth was away she would have taken solace in the fact that it would have lightened her mood. However, after the nightmare she had awoken from, not even her book could take her mind off it. The only person that could was Booth.

After working on her book for about an hour Brennan was able to get to sleep. She slept through the rest of the night but she tossed and turned the whole time.

* * *

Brennan woke up to the shrill sound of her alarm clock. She sat up, pulling the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. In doing this, Brennan was overcome by a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. She purged he remnants of the small meal she ate the night before the toilet.

The cool tile on the side of the bathtub was very appealing to Brennan. She flushed the toilet then sat down so her back was up against the side of the tub.

Fifteen minutes later Brennan was still sitting in the same position as she didn't have the energy to move herself. There was no way she could do this every morning.

Finding the energy to get up, Brennan used the edge of the tub to push herself up off the ground and then walked to the bathroom sink. She picked the glass up off the bench and filled it with water and mouth wash so she could rinse her mouth of the horrible taste left behind. After she spat out the water, she raised the glass to her lips again and drank several mouthfuls.

The next hour of Brennan's morning consisted of a breakfast of dry toast followed by a shower then the drive to work after she finished her normal morning routine of getting ready for a long day in her beloved lab.

* * *

Hodgins was looking down through a microscope when his computer beeped at him. He switched his attention from the microscope to the results that the computer now displayed. After he read over the results Hodgins typed something into the computer and what appeared must have been important as Hodgins rushed off to find Brennan.

Having just checked Brennan's office and found her not there Hodgins walked into Angela's office to find the artist talking to her friend.

"The victims were murdered five blocks away from the Bethesda Naval Base, which is about forty-two miles from where they were buried," Hodgins walked over to the computer and brought up what had just appeared on his computer.

"How did you come to this conclusion Hodgins?" asked Brennan.

"The red substance found on the victims was a red wine sauce unique to Canelli's Italian Restaurant. The yellow paint had reflective properties, this specific type of yellow paint is used for painting the line markings on roads in Maryland. I was also able to identify traces of pigeon faecal matter."

"Hodgins how do all these things determine a location?"

"Canelli's is here in this blue area and see this green area here," Hodgins pointed to the green area on the map. "This particular area is going through a pigeon plague at the moment. Finally this road here, indicated by this red line, was painted at approximately the same time as the time of death. The overlap area of all three substances is here five blocks from Bethesda," Hodgins pointed to the overlap area.

Brennan pulled out her cell to inform Agent Perotta of the developments in the case.

* * *

Agent Perotta picked up Brennan from the Jeffersionian before they went to go interview the staff at Canelli's.

"What else has your team been able to find out?"

"We were able to determine that the female victim had sustained defensive wounds to her right wrist. She was hit by a blunt object hard enough to fracture the schapoid. Bruising on the flesh at the impact site suggests that the weapon is approximately three inches in diameter."

"So what type of object are we looking for?"

"A pipe, a bat or anything that is three inches wide and cylindrical."

* * *

"Were you working four days ago?" Agent Perotta asked as she handed the photos of the victims to the hostess.

"Yes, I remember those two they came in at about seven, they were still here when I finished my shift at ten-thirty," replied the hostess.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about these two?"

"They came in together but joined another man at one of the tables towards the back of the dining room. He had black hair and was tall maybe 6'2"."

Agent Perotta handed the hostess another photo, "Is this the man?"

The hostess took the photo, it was of Aaron Griffith, " Yes this is him."

While Agent Perotta had been interviewing the hostess Brennan had been looking around for a weapon that could have caused to fracture to Jessie Pearson's wrist.

"Agent Perotta, I may have found the weapon that caused the fracture to the victim's schapoid."

Agent Perotta walked over to Brennan who was standing in front of a wall covered with baseball paraphernalia.

"Victim? What's going on here?" asked the owner of the restaurant who had walked through the kitchen doors just as Brennan relayed what she had just found to Agent Perotta.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure when I will be able to update again as I have my final exams for high school coming up over the next few weeks so here's Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Four**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **Thank you once again to my beta dr. tempe bones and to those who reviewed. :)

* * *

"Who are you?" queried Agent Perotta.

"I'm Joey, the owner, and you are?"

"I'm Agent Perotta from the FBI," she showed the man her badge, "and this is Doctor Brennan from the Jeffersonian. We are investigating the deaths of Dean and Jessie Pearson, we believe this to be their last known location before they died."

"Their names don't sound familiar, they're probably not a regular."

"Is Aaron Griffith a regular?"

"Yeah he is, he's one of the nicest people I know."

"So he's not the kind of person to go around hitting people with baseball bats?"

"No I've never even seen him raise his voice before. Why do you ask?"

"Aaron Griffith is now our prime suspect for the murder of Mr and Mrs Pearson."

* * *

After they had finished at the restaurant Agent Perotta had Aaron Griffith brought in for questioning. Brennan followed Agent Perotta into the interrogation room. Brennan and the agent took their seats across from the suspect.

"Why am I here?"

"Care to tell us why you ran?"

"Not really," he replied abruptly.

"You see we know why you ran. You killed Jessie Pearson and then you killed Dean with his own weapon, you ran because we found out."

"I didn't shoot Dean, he did that himself!" Aaron was starting to get edgy.

"The markings left by the bullet that killed Dean, which turned out to be from his own weapon, do not match the striations on the bullet found in Jessie. You took Deans weapon and shot him, making it look like a suicide. Is that what happened?" Brennan pulled out two photos to support what Agent Perotta had just said. The photos showed the markings left on Dean and the comparison of the bullet found and the one on file.

"Alright! Alright! The plan was for Dean to kill his wife but he got all mushy and couldn't do it so I shot her then he shot himself."

"If you saw the two victims four days ago why did you report both of them missing five days ago?"

"It was a part of the plan, we were originally supposed to report Jessie missing but the day before he started to chicken out and I figured he wouldn't be able to do it so I reported them both missing and changed the plan."

"I don't know what that means."

"He was having second thoughts," Agent Perotta answered Brennan's statement.

"Thank you."

"You know, she was kind of like you, socially awkward," said Aaron as he stared at Brennan, there was a sinister tone to his voice.

Agent Perotta stood near the wall opposite the door when Brennan stood up from the chair and turned to exit the interrogation room. Within seconds Aaron's demeanour had completely changed. He launched himself across the table and had Brennan pinned to the wall.

"I would have liked killing you" He took a small pause, an evil smirk playing on his lips "right after I fucked you," he harshly whispered into Brennan's ear.

Aaron was pulled off Brennan. She didn't move until the man was being escorted out of the interrogation room by another agent. Brennan turned around and leant against the wall so she could see all of her surroundings.

Agent Perotta turned back to Brennan, she noticed that the other woman's breathing was laboured and her eyes showed panic. Brennan had frozen up during an attack, it was not like her.

"Are you alright Dr. Brennan?" asked Agent Perotta as the door closed.

Brennan pushed off from the wall, "I'm fine Agent Perotta."

"You are usually quite good at defending yourself when a suspect attempts to attack you. From what I've heard, you have never frozen during an attack."

"He just surprised me, that's all."

Brennan left the interrogation room and headed towards Booth's office. Her hands shook as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked Booth's office door. Once she had the door unlocked she walked in, closed the door behind her and sat down at Booth's desk. She sat so she was facing the back of his office where he kept all his photos.

Outside Booth's office, Charlie, one of the other agents who worked in the homicide department, noticed that someone was sitting in the chair at Booth's desk.

The door opened, Charlie stood in the doorway, he still had not realised who it was sitting in the chair, "I'm sorry but you can be in here."

Brennan turned around in Booth's chair. A look of realisation dawned on Charlie's face.

"I did not realise it was you Doctor Brennan, you are aw..."

"This is Booth's office and I am aware that I should not be in here but after the interrogation with Agent Perotta I just need to be in here for a few minutes." Why Brennan felt she needed to be in Booth's office she didn't know but for some reason she felt close to him while she was in there.

"Ok Doctor Brennan," Charlie turned and left the room.

The door shut behind Charlie. Brennan did nothing to stop the silent tears from slipping from her closed eyes as she turned back around. Not once since she and Booth had become partners had Brennan let any suspect attack her. She was rattled, shaken to the core. She felt helpless.

* * *

Brennan walked through the doors that led into the medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian and headed straight to Angela's office. She stopped a couple of feet inside the door when she noticed Hodgins was talking to Angela. She looked over Hodgins shoulder her eyes met Brennan's red rimmed and bloodshot ones and a concerned look appeared on her face.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" asked Angela as she walked over to Brennan.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Hodgins exited Angela's office shutting the door behind him.

"Sweetie?"

"The suspect attacked me."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, I am a little shaken up though."

"Sweetie you were attacked you surely can't be fine. What happened?"

"As I was leaving the interrogation room he leapt over the table and pinned me against the wall. He said he would have liked to kill me."

"You've had suspects threaten you before Bren, what made this time different?"

"He said that he would also have liked to have non-consensual sexual intercourse with me before he killed me."

Angela pulled Brennan into a comforting hug, "Its okay Sweetie," Angela pulled back slightly, "He is in custody isn't he?" Brennan nodded and pulled away from Angela. "That's good."

"I have never frozen up during an attack and I don't know how to explain how I felt."

"It's okay to be scared Sweetie."

"Thanks Ange," a weak unsure smile formed on Brennan's lips.

* * *

Brennan spent Friday night at her place before she met up with Angela at the diner. The pair spent Saturday shopping and getting pampered at the spa. The weekend seemed to have past by with a blink of an eye. Brennan was kept busy by Angela so that she did not dwell on what had happened and the fact that Booth was still not home.

Monday morning came around and by the time that Brennan had walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab she had already thrown up several times. Brennan made her way into her office. She booted up her laptop then rushed out of her office as a wave of nausea washed over her once again. This side effect of the pregnancy was going to make working hard and hiding it from her boss even harder.

As Brennan threw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet ,she did not hear the restroom door open. Brennan flushed the toilet and opened the stall door. Cam was standing at the end of the bench.

"Doctor Saroyan," Brennan acknowledged the other woman.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No, what has led you to believe that?"

"I've noticed that over the last week, you've stopped whatever it is you were doing and rushed off to the toilet and when I came in here just now I heard you puking your guts out."

Brennan couldn't deny Cam's observations, "I was not puking my guts out, as you stated. That is impossible to do but, yes I am almost six weeks along."

"When were you going to tell me?" Cam enquired.

"I only found out myself a week and a half ago."

Brennan stepped in front of the sink and turned on the tap to rinse out her mouth. She then dried her hands and walked out the door, Cam followed not far behind her.

Brennan walked into her office and sat down at her desk. Cam walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Does Seeley know?"

"Yes, but only because Agent Perotta was able obtain a contact number for me despite the FBI telling me no because it was too risky."

"Okay, I bet he's happy," Brennan nodded her head. "You are aware that you're not going to be able to go with Agent Perotta when she apprehends suspects," stated Cam.

"I'm pregnant not incapacitated and I am perfectly capable of defending myself against an aggressive suspect."

"We all know you can Doctor Brennan but it's not just yourself you have to think about now and I don't think the FBI will let you."

* * *

**A/N: **So I managed to get Chapter 4 done while I was procrastinating before my maths exam. Chapter 5 might not be completed until after my exams are over. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Five**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for all the good luck wishes for my exams. Enjoy :)

* * *

Over the last three weeks Brennan's nightmares had continued on a regular basis. The only time Brennan did not have any nightmares, had been the night she spent with Angela.

Brennan had asked Angela to go with her to her appointment with the gynaecologist. The pair were sitting in the waiting room, Angela was flipping through one of the pregnancy magazines and Brennan was trying to compartmentalise the fact that it should be Booth at her side, though she was grateful that Angela had agreed to come with her so she would not be alone.

There were other women, at varying stages in their pregnancy, and their partners sitting in the waiting room. The room was fairly quiet aside from the few murmured conversations and the sounds of the receptionist typing away at the computer.

"Doctor Brennan," called the nurse from the doorway that led back to the exam rooms.

Brennan stood up, Angela put the magazine she was reading back on the table and stood up. The two women then followed the nurse back to one of the exam rooms.

"Doctor Hayden will be with you shortly," the nurse left the small room and shut the door behind her.

Doctor Hayden walked in to the small exam room and sat down, Angela and Brennan were already seated next to each other.

Doctor Hayden looked at Angela, "Hi, I'm Doctor Hayden."

"I'm Bren's friend, Angela Montenegro, nice to meet you."

"Likewise Miss Montenegro."

"Please call me Angela."

"Okay, Doctor Brennan, how have you been feeling since our first appointment?"

"Aside from the morning sickness I've been fine."

"Any stress?"

"Yes I have been a bit stressed with my work and dealing with my partner being away."

"Okay, remember you need to keep your stress levels low during pregnancy, its not good for the baby," Brennan nodded. "I'm going to check your blood pressure now."

Doctor Hayden placed the cuff around Brennan's arm and checked her blood pressure. "Your blood pressure is high Doctor Brennan."

"How high is it?"

"High enough for me to be concerned."

"Oh."

"I cannot stress enough how important it is for you to be as stress free as possible. If your blood pressure doesn't come down by our next appointment, I'm going to have to put you on bed rest."

"I'll do my best to eliminate as much of my stress as possible."

"Hop up on the exam table and we'll see how the little one is doing."

Brennan rose from her chair and climbed up onto the table. Angela repositioned her chair so she was sitting next to her friend.

"Could you please lift up your top and unbutton your jeans slightly."

Brennan pulled up her shirt and unbuttoned and lowered the zipper halfway down on her jeans. Doctor Hayden placed her hands on Brennan's abdomen and felt around.

"You said during our last appointment that this isn't your first pregnancy, correct?"

"Yes that is correct," answered Brennan. Angela gave her friend a confused look.

"Everything feels good. I'll just go get the ultrasound machine and we can take a look."

Doctor Hayden left the room leaving the two friends behind.

"This isn't your first pregnancy?" asked Angela in a hurt tone.

"It was well before we met. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yes Sweetie but you have to promise me you will."

"I promise."

The pair was quiet until Doctor Hayden walked back in wheeling the ultrasound machine and stopped at the foot of the exam table. She pulled over a stool and sat down then turned on the machine.

"This may be a bit cold," Doctor Hayden squeezed the gel onto Brennan's abdomen, she flinched slightly. The doctor then placed the wand on top of the gel and hit a few buttons on the computer. The ultrasound image appeared on the screen. Doctor Hayden took some measurements of the foetus.

"Judging by the size of the foetus, you are approximately nine weeks along and if you look here you can see your little one," Doctor Hayden pointed to the screen.

Brennan's eyes misted with tears when her eyes fell on her and Booth's progeny. Angela squeezed her friend's hand which she was holding in silent support.

"Can we hear the heartbeat yet?" asked Angela, excitement filled her voice.

"Not this far into the pregnancy Angela, maybe at the next appointment."

"Awww Bren we might get to hear your baby next time."

"Yeah Ange," Brennan was fighting to hold back the tears and it was evident in her voice.

* * *

Brennan and Angela left the doctors surgery and walked over to Brennan's car. The pair climbed in and Brennan started the car then pulled out of the parking spot.

As Brennan drove back to the Hodgins' mansion the two friends talked about work and their plans for the rest of the weekend. Brennan was grateful that Angela wasn't bugging her for information.

"Bren, I thought we were going to the Founding Fathers for lunch, why are you driving towards my place?"

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do Sweetie," Angela paused for a moment, "You don't want to talk about your previous pregnancy in public do you?"

"It's not something I want anybody to overhear."

* * *

Angela and Brennan were sitting on the couch in the living room at the Hodgins' Mansion.

"Sweetie can we talk now?"

Brennan was silent for several moments as she tried to collect her thoughts and work out how she was going to tell her friend. "I found I was pregnant after my relationship with Michael ended."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"I never got the chance too. I found out that I was pregnant the week before he had left for a dig in Egypt. I was going to tell him when he got back but I did not because four months after I found out, I would have been almost six months along, there were complications with the pregnancy and..." Brennan's eyes filled with tears, "...and I lost the baby. It was a boy, I was going to name him Josh."

"I'm so sorry Bren."

"I'm so worried Ange, I don't know how well I could cope if I lost this baby too," as single solitary tear fell from Brennan's eye. She didn't wipe it away, she just let it fall.

Angela pulled Brennan into her arms, "Sweetie nothing is going to happen to this baby, Booth is going to come home and the two of you are going to have a wonderful family with this little one and Parker."

Brennan pulled away, "You can't know that Ange."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's Chapter Five, it's a bit shorter than the other four though. Reviews would be a nice end of exams present :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Six**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **I'm feeling really underappreciated right now. I only received one review for the last chapter, thank you _BoothanddBrennan_ for the review. I'm not asking for much, all I'm asking is for you to take thirty seconds out of your day to review my story.

**A/N2: **I think I did well in my exams, now just have to wait for the results. Thank you everyone for the good luck reviews from Chapter Four :)

* * *

_Brennan was up on the platform looking over the x-rays of the victim that lay on the metal exam table behind her. Neither the beep of the card reader nor the sound of footsteps ascending the forensic platform deterred Brennan from her examination of the x-rays._

"_Doctor Brennan," Cam's voice sounded hollow._

_Brennan spun around to face the other woman. "Yes, Doctor Saroyan."_

"_Can I speak to you in my office?"_

"_What's so important that you can not tell me here?"_

"_Just please follow me to my office."_

_Brennan snapped off her latex gloves and followed Cam to her office. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Cam took her seat behind her desk. "The FBI has just informed me that Booth" Cam took a deep breath. This was not something she wanted to tell the woman who sat on the other side of her desk. "...that Booth has been shot," Cam paused for a moment, more so for her benefit than for Brennan's, before she continued. "They said that the next twenty-four hours will be touch and go."_

Brennan was startled out of her nightmare. Her eyes were wide with shock and she couldn't do anything to stop the tears that formed. Brennan laid there for a few moments before she rolled over and curled up to Booth's pillow in an attempt to fall back to sleep.

After some time Booth's scent that still lingered on his pillow put Brennan back to sleep, however, it was not a peaceful sleep as she would have hoped for. Her nightmare continued on right where it left off.

_Brennan had been silent for some time and Cam had begun to worry for her friend. Cam stood up from her chair and sat down in the one next to Brennan. "Doctor Brennan are you okay?" When Brennan didn't respond Cam placed her hand on the other woman's arm. Brennan turned to look at Cam. "I'm going to go get Angela, she can drive you home," said Cam upon seeing the look in Brennan's eyes that said she was trying to compartmentalise the situation. Cam knew the best thing for the anthropologist would be for Angela to take her home. She knew that the artist would eventually get Brennan to talk._

_Several minutes later Angela walked in and took Brennan to her office to collect her belongings before they made their way to the parking lot._

_The ride to Brennan's apartment was quiet. Cam had informed Angela of the events regarding Booth that had transpired. Angela was shocked by Cam's news but had to remain strong for Brennan. Angela didn't ask Brennan how she was feeling, she knew that her friend would tell her when she was ready too._

_Brennan stared blankly out the window until Angela pulled into the parking lot at Brennan's apartment building. The two friends got out of the car and made their way up to her apartment._

_Angela shut the door behind herself. "Sweetie go have a bath, remember what the doctor said about keeping your stress low," Brennan nodded. "A bath will help you to relax. I'll make you something for dinner and I'll come and get you when it's ready," Angela gently pushed Brennan towards her bedroom._

Brennan's eyes opened. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand, it read 5:47. Brennan decided to get up and get ready for work seeing as she would normally be getting up in less than fifteen minutes anyway.

* * *

This morning Brennan had already tried on several of her dresses and skirts and found that, though they still fitted her, were no longer as comfortable as they once were. She then attempted to find a pair of jeans that were comfortable but thus far had been unsuccessful.

"This can't be happening," Brennan grumbled to herself as she threw a pair of jeans onto the growing pile on her bed. She was now down to her last pair of jeans and Brennan wasn't happy about it, she could only hope that this pair would fit her.

Brennan let out a sigh of relief when she was able to raise the zipper and button her jeans. After doing so she walked into her closet to find a shirt that would fit. Several minutes later Brennan walked out wearing a loose fitting pale blue shirt.

Brennan walked into the kitchen to make some decaf coffee and toast for breakfast. Since she found out that she was pregnant Brennan had missed being able to drink regular coffee. As soon as Brennan put the coffee maker on and pulled out a mug from the cupboard she had to run back to the bathroom. The contents of Brennan's stomach ended up in the toilet.

An hour later Brennan was still in the bathroom. By now her stomach was empty and she was only dry heaving into the toilet. Brennan's morning sickness was at its worst today.

* * *

When Brennan pulled up at the Jeffersonian that morning she was late and exhausted. Brennan slowly made her way from her car to her office in the medico-legal lab.

There was no case to work on and the day looked like it was going to be quiet. Brennan sat down in her chair and made a start on the paperwork that sat atop her desk.

Brennan signed the piece of paper with a flourish of her pen then closed the folder and placed it on top of the completed pile. It was lunchtime and she had managed to finish most of the paperwork. Brennan pulled the next folder in front of her and opened it up.

Angela walked up to Brennan's desk and closed the folder she had just opened up. "Bren we're going to lunch."

"Ten more minutes and I'll be finished."

"The paperwork will still be here when we get back."

Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her friend out of her office.

* * *

The waitress walked away from the table that Brennan and Angela were sitting at.

"Let's go shopping after work tonight," suggested Angela.

"That sounds good Ange, I do need to buy some new clothes and these jeans were the only pair that I have that still provided a comfortable fit this morning."

"Perfect! I need to do a few things at home first so we'll meet up at the Founding Fathers for dinner at about six then head to the mall afterwards."

"I'll be there. How are you and Hodgins going? I can't imagine that the two of you are one hundred percent happy, the honey moon period in your marriage is over."

"That's enough Sweetie, both me and Jack are happy, we both love each other and once Booth convinces you that marriage is a wonderful thing, you'll think the same as me."

"I guess you are right and my views on marriage have been slowly changing since the change in my relationship with Booth."

"Awww, I knew Booth was the one for you."

The waitress came back over to the table with their order. She placed a burger and a side of fries in front of Brennan and a chicken and salad roll in front of Angela then walked off again.

Brennan picked up her burger and took a bite out of it. "There's no doubting that this kid is a Booth boy."

"Angela I am completely faithful to Booth and there is no way to know the sex of mine and Booth's offspring."

"I know Bren, I was only joking around because you're eating the burger that Booth usually orders."

"Oh, I understand now."

* * *

After returning back to the lab after lunch Brennan finished all the paperwork and the next chapter of her novel. Brennan hit save on the document on her laptop and walked over to the couch. When she laid down at about three she only intended to have a quick nap not fall asleep for almost an hour and a half. Brennan had underestimated how tired she really was.

Brennan stood up from the couch and stretched. It was too late in the afternoon for her to start work on one of the limbo case but that didn't stop her. Brennan left her office and headed down to limbo.

* * *

As she left her office, ready to leave the Jeffersonian for the night, Angela saw her friend up on the forensic platform hunched over a set of remains. Angela swiped her ID card through the reader and walked up the steps and stood next to Brennan.

"Sweetie, you do remember that we're having dinner then going shopping, don't you?"

"No I haven't forgotten Angela."

"If you remember then why are you working on a limbo case?"

"I'm only making my preliminary findings then I will complete the examination of these remains tomorrow."

"Okie doke, don't be late Sweetie," said Angela as she left the platform and walked out of the lab.

* * *

It was 6:22 and as Angela sat at a table at the Founding Fathers she began to worry. It was not like Brennan to be this late without letting her know. Angela pulled out her cell and dialled Brennan's number. She didn't get a response. So Angela rang the lab to ask Cam if Brennan had left. Cam picked up her phone after the fourth ring. _"Saroyan."_

"Hey Cam, has Brennan left the lab?"

"_I'll go check to see if she has."_

The line was quiet as Cam went off to look for Brennan. _"She's not here Angela, it looks like she's already left. Why do you want to know?"_

"She was supposed to meet me for dinner almost half an hour ago and she hasn't turned up yet."

"_Don't worry, she's probably just caught in traffic."_

"Yeah probably, catch you later."

"_Bye."_

Angela ended the call. She would like to believe Cam but Angela had a feeling that something bad had happened to her friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff hanger I know, I promise you'll find out what's going on in the next chapter. Now me and my musie would much like it if you would be so kind as to leave a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N1: **This chapter is dedicated to the person (who shall remain unnamed) who has helped me to once again believe in my abilities as a writer and get my motivation :)

**A/N2: **Thank you to: _SouthunLady_, _mendenbar_, _BoothanddBrennan_, _geraghtyvl_, _hrhdana_, _jsiebert_, _Cremant_, _skogmus_ and the anonymous reviewers for reviewing Chapter 6. Keep up the reviews guys :) and thank you to my BETA _dr. tempe bones_ :)

**A/N3: **OMG! _The Doctor in the Photo_ was so sad. I cried, right along with Brennan, because I felt her pain (just so you know it takes A LOT to make me cry over a TV show/movie, I think I cried because I can relate to Brennan and I kind of know what she's feeling). It seems that Brennan reverted back to her old self in this episode, the Brennan that would spend all night the lab, alone, on a case. I hope it's not permanent after the events in Brennan's confession scene.

* * *

After she had hung up after talking to Cam, Angela drove over to Brennan's apartment which was where she was now she standing at the front door of her best friend's apartment. She had already knocked twice and Brennan hadn't answered the door either of those times so she pulled out her keys. Angela used the spare key that Brennan had given her for emergencies to open the door.

"Bren are you here?"

When Angela didn't get response she ventured further into her friend's apartment. As she began to walk towards Brennan's bedroom, Angela saw Brennan from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw her friend's body on the ground in the living room. Angela rushed over and knelt down next to her friend. Upon seeing the blood that had soaked Brennan's jeans Angela's immediate response was to gasp, "Oh my god." Once she got over the initial shock of seeing Brennan unconscious, Angela pulled out her phone and dialled 911.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time the paramedics walked through the door which Angela had left open. Angela was so focused on her friend that it took several attempts for the paramedics to get her attention.

One of the paramedics placed a hand on Angela's shoulder. "Ma'am, do you know what's happened here?"

"I think Brennan may have had a miscarriage."

"How far along is she and when was her last doctor's appointment?"

"She is about eleven weeks and her last appointment was two weeks ago," Angela was shaken and it resonated in her voice.

"Thank you, can you tell me her name?"

"Temperance, its Temperance."

Angela stepped aside so the paramedic that was just talking to her could kneel down next to her friend. He checked Brennan's pulse, it was weak and her skin was pale. "Temperance can you hear me?" The paramedic received no response. "She's unresponsive."

"Okay, let's get her up onto the gurney," replied the other paramedic.

Brennan was lifted onto the gurney and pushed out the door. Angela followed, making sure she closed and locked the door.

Angela rode in the back of the ambulance with Brennan on the way to the hospital. The adrenalin was pumping through her veins and Angela was getting increasingly anxious not knowing, for certain, if what she feared had happened to her friend.

* * *

At the hospital Angela was led into a waiting room by one of the nurses. "The doctor will let you know when there is any news on your friend's condition."

"Thank you."

The nurse left the room and Angela was left to her thoughts. She was worried for Brennan and the baby, how her friend will react to the news and of course how Booth and everyone else will react. Angela pulled out her cell, she sat down while she waited for her husband to answer.

"_Hodgins_."

"Jack it's me."

Hodgins could hear the fear and worry in his wife's voice. "_Hey Ange, I thought you were supposed to be out shopping with Dr B. What's going on?_"

"It's Bren, she...she's in hospital," Angela was on the verge of tears and Hodgins could hear it in her voice.

"_What's happened to her?_"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"_Okay,_ _I'll be right there._"

"Please hurry," replied Angela in a small voice.

Twenty minutes later Hodgins walked into the waiting room followed by cam and Wendell. The three found Angela pacing the small room on the verge of breaking down. He walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey it's okay, Brennan is going to be fine."

"You can't say that," whispered Angela into Hodgins' shoulder.

Hodgins lifted his right hand up to Angela's cheek and tilted her head up to face him. "Tell me what's going on."

"Bren is pregnant."

A shocked expression appeared on Hodgins' face and his wasn't the only one. Wendell's face also appeared shocked at the news.

"I think she may have lost the baby," at the end of her last word Angela finally let the tears fall.

By the time the doctor walked in an hour and a half later, Angela had fallen asleep in Hodgins' arms and the pair we're now sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Cam sat in the corner from the room across from Lance Sweets, the young psychologist had turned up with Vincent Nigel-Murray not long after the others. Vincent was very anxious and was pacing the room, in an attempt to stop the urge to spurt off random facts inappropriate for the situation. There was just one person missing from the room, Booth.

"I'm Doctor Finn, I assume you all are Temperance's family?" asked Doctor Finn.

Hodgins was the first to respond, "Yes, yes we are."

"Well a family is a group of people who share a common relationship or blood connection..." Cam gave Vincent a look that said 'shut up or I'll do it for you.'

"I'm going to be quiet now."

Angela awoke from her sleep. She looked around the room, when her eyes landed on the doctor she became more alert. "How is she?" Angela's words were laced with pure concern form her friend.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to say this but, Temperance has had a miscarriage," Angela gasped and latched on tighter to Hodgins, Cam also gasped as the other three members of the room sat there in shock. "I can say, with certainty, that she will be fine physically. It's mentally that I'm more sceptical about."

"Doctor Brennan is one of the strongest women I know, there is no need to doubt her ability to recover mentally," said Wendell.

"Temperance may be strong but in the past I have seen many patients recover physically but struggle to recover mentally."

"Thank you doctor, when can we see her?" asked Cam.

"You can see her now but, only one at a time. I'll have a nurse come and get you when you are able to see her."

"Thank you Doctor Finn."

The doctor left to get back to his duties. The team were left to process the information they were just told.

* * *

Angela pulled up a chair next to Brennan's bed and sat down. Her friend's dark auburn hair framed her now pale face. As she picked up Brennan's hand Angela noticed that her friend's skin was slightly cool to the touch. It shocked Angela to see and feel her friend so pale and cold.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I shouldn't have left the lab without you." Angela sniffed and wiped away the tears that had fallen with her free hand. "I'm so sorry."

Angela sat next to her friend's hospital bed in silence and hoped that her friend would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **So who else thought that Micha wasn't real? Personally I think he was an image conjured up by Brennan's mind to point her in the right direction. See that link down the bottom of the screen please use it and leave me a review :)

Also keep an eye out from my new story _The Guardian_ based around 6x09.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **So here are the reasons why I haven't updated this story sooner:

1) I've been working on my new story _The Guardian._

2) I haven't had the motivation to write since finishing the first chapter of _The Guardian_.

3) I've been on a bit of a Big Bang Theory DVD binge. So if Brennan seems a bit Sheldon like that's why.

4) I got an offer for the uni course that I wanted so I've been real happy lately until I watched 6x10 _The Body in the Bag_ and when I got the letter saying that I didn't get the scholarship I applied for.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Brennan could hear someone talking. She couldn't make out any words, only the voice, Angela's.

Angela's voice became louder as the foggy haze that clouded Brennan's mind began to clear. Brennan cracked her eyes open, only to snap them shut when the blinding light hit them. After several moments she slowly opened her eyes, giving them time to adjust to the brightness of the room.

Angela looked up from the ground to find that her friend was awake. "Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" croaked out Brennan.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Leaving the lab," Brennan replied quietly.

Angela looked down at the white sheets of the bed. She didn't want to be the one that had to break the bad news to her friend. "Sweetie, I found you in your apartment. The doctor said that you had a miscarriage." Brennan gave Angela a look of disbelief.

Brennan closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that where slowly starting to burn the backs of her eyes. After several moments of silence, a lone tear slipped from Brennan's closed eyelids. That one tear turned into many as her body was taken over with uncontrollable sobs.

Angela wanted to pull her friend into her arms but, even though it hurt to do so, she just held onto Brennan's hand as her own tears fell. Angela's heart broke at the site of her best friend going through the pain of losing a child. Even if that child was still unborn, none the less, it was still her child.

Almost fifteen minutes later the sobs and the tears died down, only a few tears continued to fall from Brennan's eyes.

"Do you want to see anyone else? Jack, Cam, Wendell, Sweets and Vincent are out in the waiting room and they want to see you." The artist's voice was soft and caring.

"Not right now, can you tell them they can see me tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll be right back," Angela stood up from the chair and gave Brennan a friendly peck on the forehead before she left the room.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Cam after Angela walked back into the room.

"Fragile. Before you ask, Brennan doesn't feel up to having anymore visitors at the moment. She said you can see her tomorrow."

"So who is going to stay here with Doctor Brennan tonight?" asked Wendell, aware of the team's tradition of keeping vigil at their friends' bedside.

"I'll stay tonight. We all know that Bren needs Booth but he's not here and I'm the only other person she really opens up to. Right now she needs me."

"I'll take over for Angie in the morning. We'll all take it in turns from there."

The others had left. Only Angela and Hodgins were left in the waiting room. "Ange, do you know if Dr B has a number to contact Booth on?"

"Yeah she does."

"Do you know if she has it written down at all? I thought I would give Booth a call and let him know what's going on."

"It's on a post-it note on the desk in her office at her apartment. She needs him now more than ever. Tell him he needs to get back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell him everything he needs to know. I'll see you in the morning."

Hodgins gave Angela a kiss good-bye as the pair stood in the doorway. They pulled apart, going on their separate ways. Angela to the left, back to the room that had been given to Brennan when she was brought in and Hodgins towards the exit on the right.

* * *

Brennan woke up the next morning to find Angela's head resting on the side of her bed. She eased herself into a sitting position, trying her best not to wake her sleeping friend. The bed shifted slightly as Brennan stood up. As soon as she planted her feet on the ground Brennan had to rush into the bathroom on the right side of the room.

Like every other morning recently Brennan emptied her stomach into the toilet. However, this morning was much different. She knew that she was no longer pregnant but her body's hormonal system hadn't caught up which was the cause of the lingering morning sickness.

When Brennan walked out of the bathroom Angela was awake and sitting up in her chair. As Brennan climbed back into bed Angela asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I need to call Booth, he needs to know what has happened," replied Brennan as she avoided answering her friends question.

"Sweetie, Jack is doing that. How about you answer my question?"

"Angela, I do not want to talk about how I'm feeling at the moment."

"Bren, Sweetie, you have to talk about what's happened. If not to me then promise me you will talk to someone."

Brennan nodded. "I promise."

* * *

"Danny here," answered Booth.

"_Hey Booth it's Hodgins_."

"Hey man what's going on?" Booth was happy to hear from his friend but wasn't too sure about the circumstances under which this call had to have been made.

"_It's Brennan, she's in hospital_."

Booth's heart sank at Hodgins' words. "Wha…what happened to her? Is she okay?" he wanted to ask if the baby was okay but he didn't know if Brennan had told the others or not.

"_There's no easy ways of saying this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. She had a miscarriage Booth_."

"Oh my god," Booth ran his hand through his hair. "This can't have happened."

"_I'm sorry Booth; we all can't believe it either. You need to get back here and soon_."

"Hey Danny D!" called out a voice from just outside the door of the office that Booth was in.

"I'll see what I can do. I've gotta go Jack. Tell her I love her."

Booth hung up the just after Lil' Johnny, one of the gang members that Booth had 'become friends' with, walked in.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh that was my brother in law, my sister, she's in hospital," lied Booth.

"You should go see her if she's in hospital."

"Nah man I was planning on going and seeing her in a couple of weeks anyway."

"Ok, I came here to tell you that Big C wants us out on the streets to track down Josh Bowman."

"Sounds good, let's roll."

Booth was now even more determined to finish up this case and get home to Brennan.

* * *

Angela and Brennan were talking quietly when there was a knock at the door. Both friends turned to see who it was. They both saw Hodgins standing in the doorway. Brennan had hoped it was Booth but her heart sank when she realised it wasn't. Seeing her husband standing at the door, Angela stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey, how is she?"

"Bren woke up about twenty minutes ago. She won't talk about what happened but she needs to."

"You want me to try and get her to talk later on?"

Angela nodded, "Did you talk to Booth?"

"Yeah I did but I didn't have much time to talk to him. He did sound devastated over the news though."

"When is he going to come home?"

"He said as soon as he can."

"Hopefully it's not too long."

"Yeah."

The couple walked back into the room. Angela retook her seat and Hodgins stood next to her.

Angela stayed for another half hour before she had to go get ready for work.

* * *

At around a quarter past twelve one of the nurses wheeled in a cart with Brennan's lunch on it. She was asleep at the time so the nurse placed the food on the standard hospital room table.

"Thank you," said Hodgins from the seat that Angela had vacated earlier that morning.

The nurse smiled then turned and walked out of the room wheeling the cart.

About an hour later Brennan awoke from her sleep. She sat up and saw that her lunch had been placed on the table.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"As well as can be expected when you're sleeping in a hospital bed."

"Yeah we all know what that's like. One of the nurses bought your lunch in while you were asleep. It's probably cold by now but you should still try to eat some of it," said Hodgins as he pushed the table so it was situated above Brennan's bed.

"Thank you." Brennan took the cover off her lunch to reveal pasta and a somewhat unappetising selection of vegetables that looked like they had pre-processed, frozen and reheated.

"Dr B, can you promise me something?" asked Hodgins as Brennan nibbled on a piece of carrot and nodded her reply.

"Don't forget that we're all here for you, all of us, if you want to talk. Angela's already worrying about you, she really wants you to open up about this."

"I am aware of that but I don't need to talk," Brennan's voice was only half as confident as normal.

* * *

Hodgins had just gone to go get some coffee and Brennan was alone in her hospital room when the doctor walked in. He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hello Doctor Brennan, I believe we haven't had the chance to meet, I'm Doctor Finn," the doctor held out his hand and Brennan shook it.

"I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news," Doctor Finn paused for a moment. "So far we have been unable to identify the reason for your miscarriage."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's Chapter Eight I hope you enjoyed it and please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **I'm so, so, so sorry for the massive delay in posting this chapter. Turns out I had finished this chapter months ago and misplaced it on my laptop then my motivation towards Bones ff dropped off and real life was being real life. Anyway here's the long awaited Chapter Nine :)

* * *

"_I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news," Doctor Finn paused for a moment. "So far we have been unable to identify the reason for your miscarriage."_

"Your miscarriage may have occurred as a result of the stress you've been under recently. I wish I had better news, I may know some more in a couple of hours and I will let you know if I do."

"I'm sure you have done all that you could," Brennan's words disguised how she felt inside. There was a heartache that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

Booth and Lil' Johnny stood in the shadows of an alley way between two buildings in downtown Chicago. They watched on as a man in his late fifties with salt and pepper coloured hair went about his daily business.

"That him?"

"Yeah it is Lil' John."

"Well let's go get him," Lil' Johnny was almost fifteen years younger than Booth and was eager to catch this man to please their boss.

"Nah, he's gotta walk past here when he goes back to his car. That's when we'll get him."

"For someone who ain't been around for long you sure know what to do. You must've been a cop or something in another life, ai Danny."

"Yeah," agreed Booth. "Something like that," Booth added under his breath.

Not two minutes later and the man they were watching, Josh Bowman, walked past the alley way. The pair quickly dragged the man into the alley way and into the back of the nearby Mercedes. Lil' Johnny climbed into the driver's seat while Booth climbed into the back and tied Bowman's hands behind his back.

The whole time that Booth had been undercover he hated being sent out to do tasks like this but he knew he had to so as not to blow his cover. Having to no longer be sent out to collect the men that owed money to Big C was, until recently, Booth's motivation to wrap up this case as soon as possible. Now his motivation was to get home, back to Brennan.

* * *

Lil' Johnny and Booth forcibly led Bowman into a small dark room. They sat him down in the chair in the centre of the room. Bowman's already bound wrists were tied to the back of the chair followed by his ankles to the legs of the chair.

Booth and Lil' Johnny stood back so they were both standing two feet in from the corners on each side of the door. The restrained man didn't know where to look whilst under the intimidating stare of the other two occupants of the room.

Bowman started to become increasing anxious as the seconds ticked by until the door sprang open. He flinched at the crack of the door made as it made contact with the wall before Big C walked in.

"Flinching is a sign of weakness. I don't like weak men," said Big C harshly. "Where's my money Josh? You were supposed to give it to me yesterday."

Being a loan shark was just one of the many things Big C and his thugs did. It also just so happened to be one of the lesser of the atrocities they committed.

"I...I'll have it for...for you by Th...Thursday."

"Not good enough. I thought that you would have learnt from last time." Big C turned to Booth, "Danny D?"

"Yes Boss."

"You know what to do."

With that Big C turned and walked out the room, Lil' Johnny followed behind him. Booth stared down at Bowman as he circled the restrained man like a shark would its prey. He stopped at the back of the room. Bowing his head, Booth prayed to God that he would forgive him for what he was about to do to this man.

"P...Please don't kill me," pleaded Bowman when Booth stopped in front of him.

Booth's response to the older man's plea was to back hand him across the face. The blow was strong enough to knock the man around a little but not strong enough to tip the chair over or knock him out.

The beating continued on for some time. Booth had become entranced in his undercover persona and had gotten a little too carried away with his task.

Booth's final blow, a nasty right hook, caused the chair to topple to the ground. In the process Bowman's wallet fell from his left pocket. Booth picked it up and opened it. In the dim light he saw several photos. One of the older photos caught Booth's attention so he pulled it out. There were two adults, Bowman and presumably his wife, standing either side of a teen age girl holding onto an award. Booth recognised the girl. It was Brennan.

* * *

As Booth drove out of the city his thoughts were on what he did to that man last night and on what he had discovered. After he'd discovered the photo Booth took it upon himself to conduct a little interrogation. Josh Bowman relented to the undercover agent's questioning and had admitted to having been one of Brennan's foster parents. But what burned most at the back of Booth's mind was the fact that he'd beaten this man up. Brennan never liked to talk about her time in the foster system unless she had to. So Booth had no idea if Bowman had been one of the bad ones or one of the few good foster parents.

Booth pulled the Orange 1970 Dodge Challenger off to the side of the road. Booth reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a cell phone. He was only meant to use this phone to contact the FBI in the event he thought his cover had been blown or he had gathered enough evidence to take down the gang and its leader.

Booth climbed out of the car and walked around to the front. He leaned up against the hood of the Challenger, the black racing stripes running along the centre behind him. Flipping open the cell Booth dialled Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker's office number.

"_Hacker._"

"It's Booth."

"_Booth, I wasn't expecting a call from you for a while. Please tell me your cover hasn't been blown._"

"No it hasn't Sir, I'm calling to tell you that I have all the evidence we need to make a move on these guys."

"_Do you have everything with you?_"

"Yes I do Sir."

"_Okay, stay where you are, I'll have an agent from the Chicago field office come collect the evidence._"

"When can I head back to DC?"

"_Booth, I'm aware of what's happened to Temperance and I know you want to get back here as soon as possible but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in Chicago for a few more days. We need to make it look like you've been arrested as part of the gang just in case things don't go to plan._"

"Yes Sir," replied Booth in a solemn voice.

"_I'm sorry Booth._"

With that Booth snapped the cell shut.

Thirty minutes later a black SUV pulled up in front of Booth. By this time Booth had sat back in the car. When he saw the agent get out of the driver's side he too got out of the car carrying the folders that contained all the FBI needed.

The agent walked up to Booth. He was tall, had brown hair and blue eyes and looked to be about thirty. "I'm Agent Taylor."

"Afternoon Taylor, here's the files to bring down Big C's operation," Booth handed the younger agent the folders.

* * *

Meanwhile back in DC Brennan had been home for almost five days now.

At first Angela was sceptical about leaving Brennan on her own but her friend had said she didn't want her there, that she would be fine on her own. Angela's worry was not unwarranted as Brennan had hardly spoken since her brief talk with the doctor about the miscarriage.

On the eleventh day after Brennan was released from hospital Angela had gone to visit her only to find Brennan sitting in one of the armchairs with her knees tucked up to her chest. By the looks of the apartment Brennan hadn't been eating or taking the medication the doctor prescribed when she started to show signs of depression. Only because Angela had insisted that Brennan go see her doctor.

Angela knelt on the floor in front of her friend and placed her hand gently on her knee. "Sweetie, when was the last time you took your meds or had any food?" Angela didn't get a response. Brennan just continued to stare off into space.

Angela was so worried about Brennan. So much that she was prepared to go to Sweets and she know how much Brennan would hate that.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Ten**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary:** Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **Here's the tenth chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

"You have to make them bring him back," Angela demanded as she stormed into Sweets' office and sat down on the couch.

"You can't just come in here anytime you want without an appointment Angela," Sweets calmly replied.

"I don't care about that right now. What I do care about is the wellbeing of my best friend. Bren needs Booth back. She's acting all depressed and I'm pretty sure that she isn't taking the meds that her doctor prescribed. Not to mention she's shutting everyone out and not eating."

"I wasn't aware that things had escalated to this."

"Some psychologist you are!" Angela was angry. Angry that her best friend was shutting her out. Angry that she couldn't help as a result. All this anger was now directed at the young psychologist who attempted to diffuse her anger.

"When she was in hospital I tried to get Doctor Brennan to talk but she wouldn't and now she isn't answering my calls," Sweets' voice still remained calm.

"Well you haven't tried hard enough. Get him back before something real bad happens to Bren."

With that Angela stood up and stormed out of the room just as fast as she had stormed in and even angrier than when she had walked in. Sweets sighed and rested his head in his hands.

* * *

After she stormed out of Sweets' office, instead of heading straight back to the Jeffersonian like she should have Angela took the most direct route to Booth and Brennan's apartment.

Angela stood on the outside of Brennan's apartment door. She raised her hand and knocked on the hardwood door and got no response. She knocked a second time and still received no response from her best friend so Angela had to resort to using her emergency key to let herself in.

The door closed and Angela dropped her keys back into her handbag and called out into the quiet apartment. "Brennan!"

Angela dropped her handbag onto the kitchen counter and made her way back towards the bedroom. As she stood in the doorway to Booth and Brennan's room the light in the bathroom caught her eye so she walked into the bathroom. Nothing could have prepared Angela for finding her barely conscious best friend curled up on the floor of the bathroom an empty pill bottle and razor beside her. Brennan's left wrist was red and inflamed from the cuts she'd inflicted upon herself with the razor.

Shaking the brief shock off Angela dropped onto the cold tiles next to her friend. "Sweetie, did you take all of these?" she asked holding the pill bottle in front of Brennan's face.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Where am I?" slurred Brennan in confusion.

Angela reached into her pocket for her cell but it wasn't there. She'd left it in her handbag on the counter in the kitchen. Brennan was beginning to drift off into unconsciousness, Angela gently shook her shoulder to bring her back. "You stay awake until I get back." With that Angela jumped up off the floor and rushed out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen.

As she skidded to a halt at the kitchen counter Angela reached for her handbag and pulled it towards her. Angela fished through her unusually tidy handbag and was struggling to find her cell in her rush to get back to Brennan. "Where is it? I know it's in here," she muttered to herself. After another couple of seconds ruffling through her bag Angela found her cell. "There it is," Angela snatched up the small electronic device and dashed back to the bathroom dialling 911 as she went.

"_911 what's your emergency?_" The 911 operator's voice vibrated out of the speaker as Angela returned to Brennan in the bathroom.

"It's my friend, she's having an overdose," Angela tried to remain as calm as she could in the present situation.

"Please remain calm and tell me the address?"

Angela relayed Brennan's address to the operator right before her cell beeped signalling a low battery and died. Fortunately Angela caught the beginning of the operator's response before the battery died. She growled in frustration as she threw her phone to the ground.

"Ange…" Brennan's voice was ragged and weak.

"I'm here Sweetie."

* * *

Booth looked up from his newspaper at the sound of a door bursting open in the distance and the instantly recognisable shouts of the FBI. He let the newspaper fall to the floor as he jumped out of his seat and leapt over to the door. Lil' Johnny stood on the other side of the door with his hand poised to knock when Booth opened the door.

"Danny we gotta go, someone tipped off the fed'ral pigs."

The pair had no time to stop and think of any other course of action than to run as the shouts drew closer and closer. Booth took off after Lil' Johnny as he tried to out run the FBI and flee the scene with Big C. However, they turned the next corner which put them staring down the barrel of a shot gun and an assault rifle.

"FBI show us your hands!" shouted the agent on the left who was directly in front of Booth and carrying the assault rifle.

The two men reluctantly raised their hands above their shoulders. The same agent then barked at them to get on their knees to which they complied. Once Booth and Lil' Johnny were on their knees the two agents advanced on them and slung their weapons over their shoulders. The two agents began their search of the two men starting with their raised arms. They easily found the concealed weapons that Booth and Lil' Johnny had tucked inside the waistband of their jeans.

"Get your filthy hands off me you pig," spat Booth. His remark earned him his cuffs being secured extra tight.

Booth and Lil' Johnny were lead out to the awaiting FBI vehicles. Sitting in the back of an FBI standard issue SUV was not something Booth was accustomed to. The driver's seat definitely. The passenger's seat if absolutely necessary. But definitely not the back seat. Booth knew that it was essential that remain undercover.

Booth was stuck in the SUV for a quarter of an hour before he was taken to the Chicago field office. The relatively short journey felt like an eternity to him. He was so close to being on his way back to DC, closer to being back with Brennan where he's needed.

If the ride felt like an eternity then Booth's time at the field office was surprisingly the opposite. Booth had gone through "booking", passing on any final information and booked a plane ticket home in the blink of an eye. Which now saw him at the airport waiting to catch his midafternoon flight back to DC in an hour.

* * *

Sweets walked into Brennan's hospital room, Angela was sitting in the chair next to her unconscious friend's bedside. The young psychologist stood next to the artist.

"Booth is gonna be back in DC tomorrow, he just has to finish up the undercover case," the usually confident psychologist's voice was low and solemn.

"Tomorrow is not soon enough Brennan tried to cut her wrists and OD'd on her meds, can't you see the state she's in?"

"Yes, I am well aware of Dr Brennan's condition."

"The doctor wanted her to talk to the resident psychiatrist but I convinced him that it would be better if she talks to you. She's sedated at the moment, the doctor said that you would be able to talk t her when she wakes up."

"Thank you Angela."

"I didn't do this for you Sweets, I did it for Bren."

* * *

Booth now walked down the hospital corridor to Brennan's room, his hands tucked into his pockets and head bowed. Cam had been at the airport to pick him up, unsure of how much he knew. The pair had filled the beginning of the journey in Cam's car with small talk. That was until she had taken a turn in the direction of the hospital and not his and Brennan's apartment. Booth had questioned her on her choice in direction to which Cam's response was to inform Booth of the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. What was left of the trip to the hospital was spent in silence, not by choice on Cam's part, as Booth remained silent which worried the medical examiner.

As he continued along the corridor Booth almost walked into Angela just as she called out to him. "Hey Booth, you're back! Sweets said that you probably wouldn't be back for another day."

"Yeah, I uh put rush on my return. Bones needs me."

"That she does. She's with Sweets at the moment let's go get a coffee."

* * *

"Dr Brennan," Sweets got no response, "Temperance," still no response. "You might not be ready to talk right now but just listen to what I have to say. I'm aware that there are underlying issues in your past that haven't been dealt with. Angela didn't tell me what these issues are but you are going to have to talk about them if you want to get better, the medication will only be able to do so much."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary:** Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N:** I apologise in advance for the rather short length of this chapter and I'm also sorry for this update taking almost two weeks, here's Chapter Eleven :)

* * *

"_Dr Brennan," Sweets got no response, "Temperance," still no response. "You might not be ready to talk right now but just listen to what I have to say. I'm aware that there are underlying issues in your past that haven't been dealt with. Angela didn't tell me what these issues are but you are going to have to talk about them if you want to get better, the medication will only be able to do so much."_

There was silence in the room while Sweets sat hoping that Brennan was going to open up.

"I didn't want to," Brennan's voice was low and so quiet that Sweets almost didn't hear it.

"What didn't you want to do?" Sweets was fairly certain of what she was talking about but he wanted Brennan to say it herself.

"You know what I'm talking about," was Brennan's response but all Sweets did was look at her as if to say 'I want you to say it'. "I didn't want to kill myself."

"You're saying that now but I'm willing to be that earlier today a part of you wanted to. That irrational part which you keep locked away was too overwhelmed with feelings of immense sadness and grief. And at the time the only option you saw to relieve the overwhelming feelings was to self harm."

"Brennan didn't want to admit that Sweets was right so she remained quiet.

"Your silence tells me that you agree with me."

"Get out," Brennan's head snapped around to look at Sweets.

Her tone clearly told the young psychologist that the conversation was over. However, before Sweets could respond another voice joined the conversation.

* * *

The café down in the Lobby was closed which had left Angela and Booth no other option for coffee than to use the vending machine down the end of the corridor.

As they drank the horrible instant vending machine coffee the pair sat on the uncomfortable hospital chairs while Angela clued him in about what happened with Brennan whilst he was undercover.

"What happened to Bones, Angela?" asked Booth as he proceeded to take a sip of his coffee.

"After she had the miscarriage Brennan wouldn't eat, she wouldn't leave the apartment or talk to anyone. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have gone to her doctor and been given that damn medication. Booth it's my fault she did this."

"Angela listen to me, none of this was your fault. You did everything you could for Bones and I'm grateful for that."

"Booth, she tried to kill herself and I wasn't there to stop her."

"I wasn't either and I should've been not on that damn undercover assignment. Out of the two of us I should be feeling the most guilt."

Both Angela and Booth sat sipping at their coffee, contemplating the present situation. However, it didn't take long for Booth to hop up from his seat, throw away the remainder of his coffee and storm down the corridor back towards Brennan's room. Though not without saying: "I can't sit here any longer."

When he stopped just inside Brennan's hospital room Booth found that the scene in front of him was worsening and he had no choice but to intervene. "Sweets, you're done here for now."

"But…"

"Go."

Sweets reluctantly made his way out of the room. Booth sat in the vacated chair and moved it closer to Brennan's bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

* * *

**A/N:** I know Brennan doesn't usually open up to Sweets but this is a new side of Brennan, something which we haven't seen on the show before and given the circumstances of this story it's entirely possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lives We Take For Granted**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Booth is undercover on a very dangerous assignment and Brennan is worried. But Booth's safety isn't the only thing that she's worrying about. BxB, AxH

**A/N: **For my first post of the New Year…Chapter Twelve for 2012 :)

* * *

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you._"

"I should be the one that's sorry, all this is my fault."

"No, the miscarriage was _not_ your fault and please, Bones don't ever think that," Booth's voice was caring and held an authoritative tone. In a more gentle tone Booth added, "We'll get through this." Booth picked up Brennan's hand and held in both of his.

* * *

Brennan's release from hospital was under several strict conditions. The first being that she was to have no access to any knives, blades or any other objects that she could use to harm herself; secondly Booth was to be in charge of the usage of Brennan's antidepressants and; the final condition, of which Brennan only agreed to because it meant her release from hospital, was to see Sweets at least once a week until he deemed her no longer a risk to herself.

Booth brought the SUV to a stop at the red light.

"I don't want to see Sweets."

Booth turned his head to look at Brennan. "I know, Bones but you remember what the doctor said. You have to see a shrink, besides, Sweets isn't the only shrink around."

"He doesn't always know what's best for either of us."

"In this situation I think he would know better than some other shrink who doesn't know you."

"You know I don't place anything in psychology, Booth. It's a soft science," he wasn't convinced by the lack of confidence in Brennan's usual spiel about psychology.

A car horn sounded behind the pair. The light had turned green and Booth was too focused on Brennan that he hadn't noticed. With his attention back on the road Booth sped off in the direction of their apartment.

The click of the apartment door as it closed was followed by the clattering of car keys as the fell out of Booth's hand and landed on the counter in the kitchen.

"Bones, do you want anything to eat?"

Brennan's silence provided no response so Booth stepped into the living room. He found her sitting on the couch, a vacant expression adorned her face. Booth walked over to the couch and sat down next to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. The unexpected contact caused Brennan to practically jump out of her seat.

"It's only me, Bones. I asked if you wanted anything to eat but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I hadn't heard you."

"So?"

"What?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry at the moment."

"Well I'm hungry anyway," with that Booth hopped up off the couch and headed back into the kitchen.

From her place in the living room Brennan heard the door of the fridge open and close just moments later followed by Booth grumbling about something to do with lack of edible food. She looked up as Booth returned to the living room door. "When was the last time you went to the supermarket?"

"I hadn't gone out much."

"No kidding, I'd say it's been two or three weeks."

"What are you saying, Booth? That I was that careless that I didn't eat while I was pregnant? That it was my fault that I had a miscarriage?" Brennan's tone was bordering between agitated and angry. Without even waiting for an answer she stormed off to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"That's not what I meant," Booth sighed to Brennan's retreating form. He pulled his cell, the one from before he went undercover, out of his pocket and ordered a pizza while he waited for Brennan to calm down.

Twenty-five minutes later saw Booth standing at the door paying the delivery boy for the pizza. Taking the pizza Booth shut the door and took the box into the living room. He placed it on the coffee table before walked down the hall to their bedroom.

With his hand poised about to open the door however, Booth stopped when he heard Brennan's voice through the door as she talked on the phone. Not wanting to anger her further Booth turned and returned to the living room.

* * *

"Thanks Ange. I should go talk to Booth."

"_I think that would be a good idea._"

"Bye."

"_Bye Sweetie._"

Brennan ended the call and let her cell fall to the bed. She got up off the bed and walked over to the door. As Brennan opened the door the smell of piazza assaulted her senses.

In the living room Brennan found Booth eating the aforementioned Pizza and watching a game. So she joined him on the couch. "Angela has assured me that you were only being observational."

"If you hadn't stormed off I would have been able to tell you that myself," replied Booth as he held up the pizza slice in his hand for Brennan to take a bite from.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, bones."

Knowing Booth wouldn't give up until she ate the food he offered Brennan took a bit from the proffered slice. In the last couple of weeks Brennan hadn't consumed all that much food and she was just now realising how hungry she really was.

"You want to the rest of the slice?"

Brennan nodded and took the remainder from Booth.

"The other day Angela told me that you were in a bad way."

"I underestimated how much you absence was going to affect me."

"It's okay to say you missed me."

The pair was silent for several minutes. Booth continued to watch the game and at another slice or two of the pizza.

"There's something that I probably should have told you before now."

Booth picked up the remote and turned off the TV before he turned to Brennan. "What is it, Bones?"

"I've been pregnant before." Booth was shocked but remained silent letting Brennan continue in her own time. "I never carried to term because of complications at six months."

"I'm sorry, this miscarriage would've been hard on you."

"I thought I had successfully compartmentalised the past."

"Bones, you can't compartmentalise something as big as that." Booth pulled Brennan into his arms. "I'm here for you."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter.


End file.
